paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pupified!
Summary When Ryder is attacked by an evil doberman pincher, he soon finds himself a pup, with no counter spell! Ryder finds himself to embaressed about his new self, with the help of Katie and a and a little help from Elizabeth and her brothers, can they show Ryder how to stand on his own four paws? Or will the PAW PATROL close down forever? Find out in Pupified! Charectors Collach Liosach. Tundra Doberman Skye Chase Zuma Rocky Rubble Marshall Elizabeth (debut) Arnie (debut) Robbie (debut) Puppy tale. It was a warm day in adventure bay, the pups were playing Frissbee with Ryder, when all of a sudden... coming soon! Liosach: what? That's only 1 sentence! OK, then, continue... A large doberman watches the pups playing for a while then goes over to Ryder. Doberman Well, well, well, if ain't the proud PAW PATROL leader Ryder: yes? Doberman: *laughs evily* oh I've been waiting years for this! Ryder: years for what? *he begins to back away, the doberman follows* Doberman: Years for this! The doberman took a plunge at Ryder, and bit his leg, the pups ran back with the Frisbee, but dropped when they saw what was happening. A bright glow formed around the 10 year old, as the doberman ran of laughing evilly. The light grew lighter as Ryder fell to his knees, and then exactly what the doberman wanted happens: Ryder transformed into a pup! Doberman: *laughs evilly* now without your precious leader human, the PAW PATROL will never complete rescues! *laughs evilly* Ryder: *weakly* you won't get away with this! Doberman: oh, I already have! The Doberman ran of, but slipped on a puddle, a tan coulerd pup, with smaller male ones walked past giggling, Doberman held his head high and did his best to look handsome, in front of the female, though this made her laugh hysterically. The pups ran over to Ryder, he was alive, but badly wounded. Chase: we need to get him to Katie's, fast! Skye: Marshall! Marshall: way ahead of ya! Marshall gets Ryder in his ambulance, Tundra, Chase and Skye stay in the back with him. Ryder: Pups? Tundra: what's up Ryder? Ryder: I can see some of me, but, WHAT DOES THE REST OF ME LOOK LIKE?! Chase: like you! Skye: only not you! Tundra: not you at all! Ryder whined, but painicked over the situation and started To whimper even more witch made him panick, witch made him whimper. Yeah, it was an endless circle. The pups burst into Katie's, all speaking at once Katie: whoah pups! One at a time! Oh! And who's this little cutie? Pups: Ryder! Ryder: ow. Katie: *rolls eyes* stop fooling around! Who is it? Liosach: we have proof! Collach showed her the PAW Patrol badge which managed to stay on his body. Katie: *gasps* it is him! She carefully tool of the badge, it was as she suspected, the badge was digging into him, there was blood all over his chest. Katie gasped and started to pull on some gloves. She told the pups to go out and she'd be back with him later. This would get ugly. The pups left, but Chase and Marshall stayed. Marshall to help out, and Chase to help comfort their leader. A few hours later, Chase and Marshall were back, Ryder was there to, but he was really down in the dumps, and his chest was baneged up. Pups: are you OK?!! Ryder: *sighs* I'm fine... As the weeks went by, Ryder grew sadder and sadder. He and Rocky failed to make him a pup-house, and a pup-pack, and Ryder felt it was all his fualt. So one day, a fortnight after his pupification, Ryder ran away, to Golden Oak forest, where the pups would never find him... As Ryder walked away, he looked back at the lookout, he sighed, he had lived there all his life, it brought back so many memories, and now, he was leaving... Leaving, forever... As Ryder stopped, he jumped mup on a wall, i n the middle, was some wet cement. He put his paw on it. Suddenly, he heard a voice. Pup: you Ok deary? Ryder: I'm fine, what's your name? Pup: I'm Elizabeth. What's yours? Ryder: Ryder...*sighs* Elizabeth you OK? Ryder: I'm fine... Elizabeth opens her mouth and began to sing, a gentle, sweet song. Elizabeth: hey, tell me '' ''whats wrong '' ''whats going on? it may not be clear, '' ''but thats why I'm here '' ''tell me whats '' ''bo-ther-ing '' ''you '' ''Got something on your mind '' ''Don't ya keep it inside '' ''Your gonna be fine She jumped up on the wall put her and paw on the cement Elizabeth: hey, '' ''tell me whats wrong, '' ''whats going on? '' Ryder looked at her, maybe, this was a pup he could trust? Ryder: I'm, a well, er, human... Elizabeth: eh? Ryder: *stiffles a giggle at her reply* I was Pupified. Elizabeth: I'm not sure what that means but I'll take your word for it! ''when ryder had explaimed things a bit more clearly to Elizabeth... '' Elizabeth: you poor thing! You csn stay at mine and learn the puppy basics if you like? Ryder: sure! That would be a huge help! Elizabeth: puptastic! Race ya there! Ryder: I don't know the way. Elizabeth: oops... Ryder: *laughs* it's OK. Maybe we can race next time? Elizabeth: okay Rygan! Ryder: It's Ryder. Elizabeth: ok Ryden! Ryder: ugh... RYDER!!!! Elizabeth oh, why didn't ya say so? Ryder: ha ha. After walking for quite a while, they reached a small clearing in the woods, it had fruit bushes and trees everywhere, it was beautiful! Ryder: wow! Elizabeth: I know! This is where I live- She pushed back some bushes to reveal a small cottage. It's gardens we're cover with flowers of all kinds, in the gardens were two small puppy's playing, or mainly fighting Elizabeth: whaoh! Boys! Stop fighting, you'll get hurt! Now, how 'bout you go and finish of that drawing your were making Ro-bo, an' Arnie-barnie, how 'about you try beat your running record, I'll race ya later! Pups: you got it big sis! Ryder: who are they? Elizabeth those are my brothers Arnie and Robbie. Suddenly, out of the house came little Robbie, the youngest if the three siblings, he was carrying a peace of paper. Robbie: look, look, look! I drew Arnie and me racing! On the page, was a bunch of purple, brown, yellow, blue, red, and green scribbles. Robbie: and your sitting there! He pointed to a particularly blue part of the drawing. Elizabeth: is that the loch? Robbie examined his drawing and ran back inside, he came back out with it. Robbie: there! All fixed! Elizabeth wow! Thats beautiful! And it looks like your winning! Robbie: *quiestionigly* it does? *normally* oh I mean, it sure does! Ryder: umm... Robbie: who, is you? Ryder: I'm Ryder, your drawing is umm... Elizabeth nuged him knowing he was going to say something like a little of. Ryder: uh, great! Robbie:*wags tail* Arnie suddenly comes on panting Arnie: I *pants* did *pants* it! *pants* Elizabeth: you broke my record?! arnie:*proudly* yup! *to Ryder* who you be? Ryder: I'm Ryder.! Arnie:*competitively* I bet I can run faster than you! Elizabeth uh, pie anyone? A&R: yeah! Ryder: um, OK. Robbie: OK?? Elizabeth makes the best bramble pie around! Ryder: ... Elizabeth aw shucks, my pies just, OK. A pie scene later... Arnie: made a rota of organization! Robbie: you what? Arnie: I made a rota of organization! It's so we can keep track of everything that's happening tomorrow. Starting at lunch! Ryder: lunch? Why lunch? Elizabethcause that's when I wake up! All: *laugh* (scene changer: PAW Patrol badge) Ryder slowly walked up the stairs To Elizabeth's bedroom. he was nervous, not of Elizabeth, of course, but of the days ahead, the days of his training. as he knocked on the door he began to wonder what the pups would be thinking, the pups and the rest of adventure bay, he had ran away from his responsablilities, his pups, his family... Elizabeth: hello! *waves Paw infront of him* anybody home? Ryder suddenly snapped out of his trance Ryder: *laughs nervousley* yeah i'm here! Elizabeth shook her head and chuckeld Elizabeth: the lights are on but nobodys home! The two friends laughed as they walked down the stairs, and as the training went on, Ryder soon forgot his worry, finding that being a pup wasnt half as hard as it seemed. his training went on for days, but deep down, ryder was afraid, afraid that his pup would worry... ( Scene changer: Chase's badge) Chase whimperd, frantically sniffing around the streets of adventure bay, hoping to catch a scent of his owner. ever since it had been discover that Ryder hd left, a search had began, all of the town was looking for the brave leader. Chase sniffed, a small tear sliding down his cheek. he had been with ryder the longest, so his departure sadend him the most. he missed the way ryder would pet him, the way he would lead him, he just wanted him back... Skye: You OK,Chase? the golden cockerpoo had a concerned tone in her voice, she had never seen chase so upset before. chase: what does it look like? Skye was starteld, chase had never spoken to her in that tone before, he had always been carefull with what he said to her, and was always kind... Skye: well,i just thought you looked, depressed... Chase whipped round a small growl in his throat, skye was frustrating him, didnt she know he wanted to be alone? Chase: *angrily* of course i'm depressed! i've known ryder the longest, i was there first, i was the first member of the patrol, of course i'm depressed! Skye was starteld at his words, ryders absence had struck chase hard, they really needed him back... she turned around, sadend, and walked away. it was only when skye had turned the corner that Chase realized what he had just said to her... (scene changer: Chase's badge)htgn '''another shorty, sorry about the length of these things, but i'm kinda running out of idea's, so again please tell me yours in the comments, i really need them!'eh special thanks to sonic for helping me with this part of the story! Category:Pages by Digger2808 Category:Fanon Stories Category:Stories Category:Story Category:Episodes Focusing on Ryder Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Episode Category:Pupified storys